One Wing
by Blood-Angel-Raquel
Summary: Angela comes across an unusually black feather, Constantine doesn't know what kind of creature it came from...but what happens when they once again unveil a plot to bring Mammon to Earth and create his Hell on Earth?


One Wing

don't own Contantine characters

* * *

The night is always dark, and there are always monsters lurking around every corner, and under every unturned rock there is a conflict between the good and evil that plagues this earth. You think you are safe, you think you can run from the truth that there are monsters everywhere, including your own mind. But that is not what scares you the most...what scares you the most is that you like it. Yes, you love the feeling of killing another human being, and seeing the life slowly slip from their eyes. The sight of their blood excites you in a way you never thought possible, you live to breathe its scent, to taste its flavor, and to drink from the body, from the very **veins, **of the living species that is man. You will never escape it, it is apart of you, embrace it...it calls for you...you only to accept it.

A hand reaches out into the darkness as the voice stops talking, the darkness around the hand doesn't envelope it, it shies away from it. The darkness clears and there is light, a single column of light beams down upon a small girl as she sits, curled up, on the cold cobblestone ground. There are cries and sobs heard, and upon closer inspection, the child at the end of the resoundng column of pure light it shaking. She is the one that this sound comes from, and she continues to as her body seems to grow and mature until the crying stops. Standing in the child's place is a young woman, she has blonde hair that would normally cascade down her back, but it is trapped within a single braid down her clothed back. The woman stands at least five foot, seven inches, she has the build of an average woman, but the beauty of the angels in the heavens above.

The young woman looks up to the source of the light and growls, her eyes turn from their crystal blue to an eery amber and stop there as if the beast within is controlled. The points of fangs come from her underneath her top lips and lay on her bottom lip of red. From the sides of her mouth spills red, the blood of a mortal, or many mortals, falls from her mouth and slides down her chin and neck and slowly stains her shirt. Her attire consists of a black tank top, loose fitting jeans for easy movement, and loose chain belt with a sheath that is empty, and a black leather duster. On her back hangs a duffel bag filled with an advanced sniper rifle, modified to fit her taste, and in her hand is a 9 mm handgun, in the other is a katana, a sword that was believed to originate on the island of Japan.

The woman looks at the hand only to notice that the arm that it is attached to has a tattoo that she recognizes. She takes the hand slowly and reluctant of its help, the hand pulls her from the depths of the darkness and into the light of the mortal world, only this time its different. The world is in ruins, fires are everywhere, and demons are seen lurking everywhere she turns, cars aren't moving, skeletons are inside, as if each mortal had died in that instant. She continues to look around, shocked that the mortal world was dead. And behind her, she feels a presense come closer, and the presense wraps its arms around her waist, pulling her closer, she gasps as she realizes who the blood-stained hands belong to.

"You cannot stop it, I will see that my master comes unto this world...and it will be you that will harbor his evil form." She feels something wrong as the man behind her places a hand on her stomach and she suddenly feels the urge to puke her guts out. "Mammon will come unto this world, regardless of tipping the Balance." The man smirks against the skin of her neck. "And it will be all your fault Raquel." Darkness suddenly claims the woman once again and the images of the present replace that of its evil future.

Across town, in an apartment above a bowling alley, a knock is heard. Taking the chance to finally have something better to do than sit and stare at his trashcan full of filled cigarette packs, the black haired man gets from his dining room table and walks to the door. Opening it slightly, he sees his new found partner in exorcisms and demon huntings, a brunette woman who was a twins and now the recent powerful psychic, Angela Dodson. She smiled as the man lets her in without any questions asked, she walks to his kitchen and he sits back down at the table.

"So, what brings you here at this hour?" The man asked and the woman looks at him with confusion in her gaze. "Ah yes, the matter of the spear."

"Constantine, I've hidden the spear, but I have a more pressing matter that I must tell you." Angela said and Constantine gave her only half of his attention as he pulls a piece of Nicoret gums from his coat pocket and proceeds to place it in her mouth. "I saw something tonight, that I'm sure isn't the normal day to day half breeds that I usually see." She paused. "I was heading to my car and I happened to find this." She pulled a pitch black feather from her purse, it draws Constantine's interest in a matter of seconds. Angela watched as Constantine pulled it from her hand and twirled it in her fingers, inspecting it closely. "I may be new at this, but I know that half-breed angels don't ever have pitch black wings." Constantine agreed with this statement and placed the feather on the table in front of him. "What kind of half-breed has black wings?"

"Either a demon who came from heaven, or a damned half-breed." Constantine answered and Angela racked her brain for any other possible answers to her own question. "If it's not either of those, than it can't be good for the balance."

* * *

tell me whatcha think, bad, good, extremely vile! ok maybe not that but close enough


End file.
